1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed-side information system, particularly to a bed-side information system which is able to display necessary information on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been conventionally impossible to observe information on the human body such as a patient and information on blood processing in real time and simultaneously. To solve this problem, the present inventors have constructed a system which acquires body information and information on blood processing in real time when blood purification is in progress and controls the information appropriately.
However, when the above-described apparatus is used, for example, to prevent a blood pressure drop due to a drastic variation in water balance when blood purification is in progress, there is a problem that blood pressure information is not displayed on a screen and it is difficult to grasp their correlation.
Furthermore, there is also a growing demand for predicting the progression of necessary information and adopting appropriate measures in response to the predicted value. To meet this demand, a system capable of also displaying predicted information obtained by predicting a state several hours ahead on a screen is required.
The present invention has been implemented taking into account the above described points and it is an object of the present invention to provide a bed-side information system capable of displaying necessary information on a screen and displaying predicted information obtained by predicting the progression of the necessary information on the same screen.